


Дым

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: Стив и Баки провели зачистку очередной базы Гидры.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173518
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	Дым

**Author's Note:**

> Рейтинг не за секс.

Он растет из языков пламени – густой, бурый и едкий. В порывах ветра стелется по земле, кружа, поднимается, оседает горечью в горле, отдает резью где-то за грудиной и только потом медленно рассеивается в бесцветном, отгороженном тучами небе.

Силуэт Солдата полускрыт дымовой завесой. На бесформенную груду искромсанных тел, тлеющую в языках пламени, он смотрит пустыми, как безлунная ночь, глазами. Огонь шипит, натыкаясь на лужи крови, медленно облизывает трупы, подрагивая из-за их остаточных судорог.

Среди сваленных как попало тел чье-то полуобугленное лицо. Вернее, то, что от него осталось. Вытаращенные в диком ужасе глаза в багровых прожилках, распахнутый в немом крике рот. Почерневшая от копоти кожа плавится, растворяясь в огне.

Над погребальным костром демон смерти взирает на плоды своего труда.

Двадцать три минуты назад он исчез из поля зрения Стива, прыгнув в подвальную шахту очередного бункера на засекреченном объекте Гидры. Пойти за ним сразу не получилось – мешала вооруженная охрана базы, вернее, та ее часть, которую взял на себя. Когда обернулся, успел засечь черную тень Солдата, нырнувшую в квадратный проем в полу, и точку лазерного прицела у себя на груди. Дальше – работа на чистых бойцовских инстинктах, а когда все закончилось, и на ногах остался только сам Стив, Баки был уже далеко.

В кромешной тьме подвальной шахты обнаружились алые брызги на стенах и размазанные кровавые полосы на полу. Канал связи не отвечал на запросы, выдавал лишь звуки борьбы, отдаленные выстрелы, хруст ломающихся костей и фоновые вопли жертв.

Найти Баки не удалось. По крайней мере, пока. В Зимнем Солдате, возвышающимся над горящей грудой изувеченных тел, узнать его невозможно.

У ног – тлеющее месиво, в глазах – ледяная пустота. Творение явилось к своим создателям, чтобы вернуть долг. Понемногу – на каждой из баз. Выплачено будет сполна. Это – его личный гештальт.

Солдат медленно разворачивается и идет к джету. Шаги тяжелые, жесткие. Поставив ногу на трап, он оборачивается.

Едкий плотный дым от горелой плоти кружит над полем. Щедро подпитанное бензином пламя продолжает свою кропотливую работу.

Солдат кивает, отворачивается и исчезает в темном зеве джета. Стив молча глотает свою боль и следует за ним. Так же, как Баки когда-то – за парнем из Бруклина.

Через минуту джет растворяется в небе за пеленой облаков, вслед ему шлейфом тянется бурый дым.


End file.
